Matt&Mello
by XxXangXxX
Summary: I decided to do another Matt&Mello fic, because they are my most recent obsession. This is the story from when they first meet, to fighting against Kira. Enjoy. :D


**A/N: I decided to do another Matt&Mello fic.**

**Because they are my most recent obsession.**

**This is the story from when they first meet, to fighting against Kira.**

**Enjoy.**

**:D**

In a hospital in England a little redheaded boy was in the lobby, waiting to hear the news about his mother. He was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling fan through his orange-tinted goggles, just thinking of the disaster that occurred previously on that day.

He was walking home from school when he heard fire alarms going off. He looked up and saw smoke filling the clear blue sky, coming from the direction of his home. He started running as fast as he could towards his home. When he got there he saw a couple ambulances and fire trucks. The house was still engulfed in flames.

He looked around for a minute and realized his mother was no where to be seen. He quickly ran to the first fire man he saw. "M-my Mother!" he yelled, almost in tears, "Where's my mother?! Did she get out?!"

"We did pull a woman from the house," the man said, "I don't know if she's your mother or not. She's in one of the ambulances." The boy quickly ran over to the ambulances in search of his mother.

He found her strapped down to a bed in the back of one of the vehicles. She was burnt badly and her face was covered in ashes, she was breathing through a machine that covered her mouth and nose, and she appeared to be unconscious.

"Get out of here, kid," demanded one of the doctors, "We need to get this woman to the hospital immediately.

"Take me with you!" he yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Please! Please, she's my mother!"

The doctor looked at him with saddened eyes, "Alright, get in," he said.

"Are you going to help her?" he asked, anxiously.

"We're going to do the best we can, kid," the doctor assured him.

His mother let out a grunt a shifted a little. "Mail. Mail, is that you?" she asked softly.

"Yeah mom, I'm here," he said, "Your in an ambulance. We're going to the hospital. They're going to help you. You're gonna be okay, mom."

His mother reached out and ran her fingers through his red hair, "I love you, Mail."

"I love you to, mom," he said, crying more than before. When they had reached the hospital the doctors quickly pulled his mother out of the ambulance and carried her up to the emergency room.

"You can't come back here," said a nurse, who pushed Mail backwards. "Go wait in the lobby."

"But--" he tried to argue, but was cut off with a door being slammed in his face. That brings us to the present time, with him lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling fan.

"Are you 'Mail Jeevas'?" a nurse asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes," he said, sitting up. "Is my mother okay? What's going on?"

"Please come with me," she said. He followed the nurse down a long hallway with a lot of doors. "Wait here a moment," the nurse said, before turning and walking into one of the operating room. After a couple minutes the same doctor from the ambulance came out.

"Mail," he said hesitantly, "I'm sorry, we did everything we could. Your mother passed away." Mail's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Is there anyone I can call to come and get you? Any family members?"

"No," he said, trying to fight bake the tears, "There's no one. My mother was an only child, and I never met my father. I have no one else."

"I see," the doctor said, "Don't worry. We'll find you somewhere nice to stay, okay? For the meantime you can just wait in the lobby." The doctor led him back down to the lobby.

Mail laid down on the couch, he faced the back, so that no one could see him crying. He just couldn't believe that he would never see his mother again. She was the only person that had ever been there for him. He didn't have any friends or any other family. Now what was going to happen to him?

After about an hour the doctor came back into the lobby. "Mail, please come with me," he said. Mail sat up and adjusted his goggles so they couldn't tell that he'd been crying.

The doctor lead him down into an office. It was small and there was an older man standing in it.

"Hello," said the man, when they had entered the room, "My name is Roger and I run the Wammy orphanage."

"Mail Jeevas," he said, reaching out and shaking Roger's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. I believe you already have a pretty good idea why I'm here. You'll be coming with me to the orphanage."

"So I'm going to be staying at some stupid orphanage now?" he scoffed.

"Wammy's house is more than just _some stupid orphanage_. It's more of an institute for gifted children, such as yourself. We've done a background check on you, and you're quite an intelligent young man, Mr. Jeevas. I've got a car waiting outside to take us back there, if you want to, that is."

"Well I don't really have a choice, now do I?"

"Very well," Roger said leading him out the door. After about half an hour they pulled up in front of Wammy's house. "We don't go by real names here," Roger explained, "So you'll be using an alias like the rest of the children. What would you like to be called?"

"I don't know," Mail said, "I never really thought about something like that."

"How about...Matt," Roger suggested.

"Hmm..._Matt_...sounds good to me, I suppose." Roger lead _Matt_ inside and up to his new room.

"This will be your room," he told him. Matt walked in and threw his back pack (the only thing that he had left) on the bed and examined the room. It was a fair sized room. There was a bed, a desk, a chair, a book shelf, a night stand, and a small television.

After showing him his bedroom, Roger proceeded to show Matt the rest of the building. He also explained all of the rules and let him choose the classes that he would be attending.

"Most of the children are in bed already, but there are some in the living area. Come with me, I'll introduce you." Matt followed Roger down into the big living room. There were only about ten kids in there.

"Children," Roger said, getting everyones attention. "We have a new member to Wammy's house. His name is Matt. Everyone please b-"

"_Be nice, make him feel welcome, and try to help him out if he needs it_," a blonde haired boy mocked.

"Right, seems you know it all too well, Mello. Well I'll be going now, I'll be back when it's time for bed," and with that Roger left. Leaving Matt feeling very awkward in a room full of strangers.

"Hi," Matt said, barely loud enough to be a whisper. The blonde boy known as Mello stood up and walked towards him.

"New kid, huh," he said walking around Matt, examining him.

'Uh-oh,' Matt thought to himself, 'Does he hate new kids or something? Shit.' Matt slowly started to walk away from Mello. "Well it was nice meeting you all, but I'm tired so, good night." Mello opened his mouth and was about to speak, when Matt ran out of the living area and up to his bedroom.

"Well that sucked," Mello said out loud to himself.

"Yes," said a white haired boy, sitting on the floor on the other side of the room. "You scared off another one, congratulations, Mello."

"Shut up, _Near_. Who asked you anyways?"

"Hmph, at least there's one thing out there your better than me at; not making friends."

"What was that you stupid cotton ball?" Mello scowled, clenching his fists tightly. "I can make friends just as easily as you can, you know!"

"What ever you say, Mello," Near said, showing no emotion, what so ever.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to prove it to you. I'll become best friends with the new kid, just wait and see!"

Just then Roger reentered the room, "Time for bed, children." Everyone got up, got their things together, and headed up to bed.

'I'll show Near,' Mello thought to himself, upon entering his room, 'I can make friends, too."


End file.
